


Fingers Crossed

by Jory0994



Series: Prompt fills 2019 [11]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 10:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20740592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jory0994/pseuds/Jory0994
Summary: Prompt 12 fill forFFxivWrite2019FFxiv 30 Day Writing ChallengeSEPTEMBER 1st - 30th, 2019Or, If you make a decision, follow through. A small prayer won't hurt, though.





	Fingers Crossed

**Author's Note:**

> As a side note, this is still set in my On and On AU verse.

Hemlock breathed slowly, in through the nose and out through the mouth. She kept the pattern even as she coiled the rope up and double checked that the alchemical solution had set correctly.    
She was only going to have one chance to catch Lahabrea off guard while he was in Thancred’s body, and her only weapon was a fucking sex toy.    
A prototype sex toy at that. The ropes should siphon off any aether as it was summoned, but she wasn’t sure how much it could handle.   
She took one last look at the ropes and sighed.   
“I’ve got my fingers crossed Rahlgr, stay your hand and don’t let me break my friend.” She whispered one last prayer and set her shoulders. Go time.


End file.
